


Extinguished

by DaLucaray



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Action, F/F, I love Spottedleaf so much, Lionheart Lives AU, M/M, Multi, Philosophy, Plot, Spottedleaf Lives AU, Spottedleaf is Gay AU, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLucaray/pseuds/DaLucaray
Summary: When Firepaw dies in battle to save Lionheart's life, ThunderClan's leadership is left reeling. What will happen without the Fire that is destined to save their clan? Spottedleaf and Lionheart navigate the treacherous world of the clans without the cat we know to save the day. It's the tale of The Prophecies Begin, but different...





	1. Prologue

Lionheart was surrounded. There were cats on all sides of him- a tiny black-and-white tom, a heavy-set white she-cat, and a wiry, heavily scarred tom he recognized as Clawface. The four cats had their hackles raised, hissing. Lionheart knew he struck an intimidating figure, and he could see the fear in the smaller tom’s eyes- StarClan, he was barely an apprentice- but the odds were not in his favor. Every time he took his eyes off one cat, another would claw at him and draw his attention. He felt blood mat down his mane and drip down his leg. 

In a moment, he realized he had left an opening to his left. The she-cat pounced. Lionheart staggered under her weight, but he didn’t falter until the small tom latched himself onto his right and started biting wildly at his flank. Clawface let out a throaty, triumphant snarl as he pawed closer to the golden deputy.

“A warrior-” Lionheart managed to wheeze out “Does not kill.” He was woozy from blood loss, and felt a stabbing pain on his left side; the she-cat was digging her fangs deeper and deeper into his torso. He could feel darkness creeping in the back of his mind, crawling closer like a warrior crawls towards prey. 

Then, there was a flash of red and Clawface was sprawled on his side, sputtering in confusion. The small tom that was on Lionheart’s back leapt off and scurried away. Then, with a caterwaul, the blur latched itself onto the white she-cat. Lionheart heard someone shout “Wetfang, it’s on you!” and the heavy weight was lifted off his side. It was Firepaw! The apprentice had his hackles up and was hissing and swatting at the ShadowClan invaders with the speed and ferocity of a LeopardClan warrior. 

Lionheart felt a surge of strength from the apprentice’s bravery, and turned around, landing a powerful swat to the white she-cat, evidently named Wetfang, and knocking her aside. But the ShadowClan warrior stood her ground. She screamed at Lionheart, baring her unusually long teeth stained red with his blood. Lionheart did not relent, backing on to his hind legs and slamming his front paws into the long-toothed warrior. She clawed at his exposed underbelly, and he threw her to the side with a hiss. She spun around and pounced on his exposed flank, pinning him to his side. 

As Lionheart fell, he saw Firepaw battling Clawface. The ThunderClan apprentice was so much smaller, so much more inexperienced. Clawface was purring, watching as the small red tom hissed and spit and tried to find some flaw in the massive warrior’s defenses. Then, Clawface pounced. Like he was hunting prey, he knocked Firepaw into the air and biting his throat. Clawface gave the apprentice a quick shake and dropped him to the ground.

Wetfang, evidently, saw what happened. She let go of Lionheart and fled back into the underbrush. Lionheart took the opportunity to lunge at Clawface, but the murderous warrior was too fast, and Lionheart’s wounds were still stinging. Clawface fled the clearing and escaped into the woods. Vengeance would have to be delayed. Lionheart turned his attention to the prone apprentice.

“Firepaw!” Lionheart pleaded. He gently pawed at the bloody apprentice, feeling for a heartbeat or breathing. “Firepaw can you-” he winced at his own wounds, “can you hear me?”

“Lionheart?” the apprentice whispered. “I saved you…” he smiled, his head dropping weakly to the ground. Firepaw drew in a slow, staggered breath, and exhaled. 

“No! Stay with us!”

“Did I fight… like a warrior?” the red scarred apprentice asked. Lionheart’s tongue was caught in his throat. He wanted to tell the apprentice that he’d have plenty more battles, that he would earn his warrior name tonight. 

“Like the greatest warriors of LionClan.” Was all he said. 

“Thank you.” Firepaw smiled and closed his eyes. 

Lionheart looked at the space where Clawface was a moment ago. He wanted to tear through the forest after the monster, but he was in no condition to run, let alone face down a seasoned warrior. The sting of his wounds returned to him, and he lowered himself onto the ground next to the apprentice. 

“Oh Firepaw… what am I going to tell Bluestar…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spottedleaf and Bluestar have a talk

Spottedleaf watched as Bluestar, her leader and her rock, stood silently over the dead apprentice. Bluestar had been Firepaw’s mentor, and it was her decision to bring him into the Clan. Spottedleaf knew Bluestar would feel responsible for his death. She also knew, however, that there was more to it; that the prophecy was broken.

Moons ago, the medicine cat had received a sign from StarClan that she shared with Bluestar; “Fire alone will save our clan.” Surely, they had thought, this fiery red apprentice would be the fire. But here he lay, lifeless. Was the clan’s fate sealed, now that they had no fire? Spottedleaf had believed the young tom had a great destiny ahead of him, and seeing him dead gave the young medicine cat a feeling like rocks in her stomach.

Many of the clan seemed not to notice. It made sense, they had been attacked, they were happy to have survived, but Spottedleaf could see the shaky forms of two young apprentices- Graypaw and Ravenpaw- staring wide-eyed from a distance. Spottedleaf knew they had been Firepaw’s close friend, and she pitied them losing someone so important to them at such a young age.

“Feh.” she heard Darkstripe scoff from a few foxlengths away. “That’s what happens when you bring kittypets into a clan.”

Lionheart roared. “That apprentice died to save my life. It was a tragedy and he died a warrior’s death and you will show him the respect he has earned!” The long haired warrior was like the lions he had been named for; teeth bared and stance wide. He was still gravely wounded, having been inches from death less than a day ago, but he stood with such power and rage it was as though he was twice as big as the meek dark-furred warrior before him. And what rage it was, Spottedleaf thought as Darkstripe scampered away with his tail between his legs. Seeing the warrior lose his composure like this made that heavy feeling even worse; he was usually the calm, rational voice in the crowd. He shouldn’t be this shaken.

Spottedleaf scanned the clearing again. Yes, most of the clan seemed to take Firepaw’s death in stride, but the loss of the apprentice had struck a blow to the clan’s leadership that would be felt for many moons.

The sun had set and most cats had retired to their dens, and Firepaw had been buried outside of the camp. Finally, Bluestar stirred. She walked ponderously over to where Spottedleaf had been watching her and collapsed onto the ground next to the medicine cat.

“It must be hard, losing an apprentice like that.” Spottedleaf said, knowing that a failed apprenticeship was the least of Bluestar’s worries.

“I never should have brought him in to the clan.”

“Bluestar, you couldn’t have known.” The innuendo was immediately broken; there would be no veiled discussion under this moonlight.

“Yes, I could have. I knew taking in a kittypet was a risk, but I thought it was what StarClan wanted. I thought it was what our clan needed.”

“Maybe this was what StarClan wanted. He saved Lionheart, maybe that has saved our clan.” Spottedleaf said hopefully.

“Do you really believe that?” Bluestar asked. Spottedleaf looked at the ground and did not answer. “I thought he could make it. I thought he could take care of himself.”

“Lionheart says he drove off a warrior as big as Tigerclaw. I think he was more than ready.”

“No, he wasn’t!” Bluestar snapped. “He died! I was supposed to take care of him and he died!” Spottedleaf shrunk back under her leader’s words. She saw the hackles on Bluestar’s back lower and softness return to her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Spottedleaf.” Bluestar said. “That was… that was rude of me.”

“It’s okay.” Spottedleaf gave Bluestar a lick, drinking in her scent. “You have a right to be upset right now.”

“StarClan has given me the responsibility of leadership. I shouldn’t show weakness like that.” Bluestar said. Spottedleaf gave a purr.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Bluestar. It’s your emotions that make you a good leader. Without your compassion or your love for your clan who what would you base your choices on? Being the strongest clan in the forest? Keeping yourself in power? Every cat is driven by something, and the fact that you are driven by empathy and protectiveness rather than self-interest or power… that’s not something to be ashamed of, Bluestar.”

Bluestar blinked. “I… you’re right, Spottedleaf.” Despite the tragic nature of the conversation, hearing Bluestar’s approval made Spottedleaf feel warm and soft inside. “I’m being hard on myself.” Bluestar stared ahead for a long while. “But.. what of the prophecy?”

“That I do not know.” That sickening feeling returned to Spottedleaf’s stomach. “Hopefully StarClan will send me a sign tomorrow.”

“I will go back to the moonstone in two days.” Bluestar decided out loud.

“So soon? But you just went today.” she paused. “Feel lucky that WindClan is gone, or else you’ve have to explain why you’re spending so much time in their territory.”

“Do not remind me of WindClan.” Bluestar sighed. Spottedleaf knew she had so much to deal with as leader.  
“The half moon is coming up soon. I can speak to StarClan for you.” Spottedleaf added. Bluestar tilted her head a little.

“Yes, I suppose that would be good. Thank you for your time, Spottedleaf.” the blue-gray she-cat said as she stood up and stretched herself. “You are a very good medicine cat. You serve our clan well.” Spottedleaf purred.

“Of course, Bluestar.” Spottedleaf bowed her head. With a bitter taste she realized that the formalities had returned, and that the intimacy she had shared with the elegant she-cat had come to an end. Bluestar strode towards her personal den, and Spottedleaf wished dearly that she could follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spottedleaf gives Ravenpaw a check up.

Spottedleaf had finished making rounds in her medicine den. Runningwind, Dustpaw, and Lionheart had all been wounded in the battle, and while Runningwind and Dustpaw chose to stay in the den, Lionheart insisted on sleeping with the other warriors. Much to Spottedleaf’s chagrin. 

Still, the two toms she had easy access to were healing well, and she expected she could have them out by the time she traveled to Mothermouth to see the Moonstone. 

“I should get back to training.” Dustpelt mewed. “Darkstripe will be upset.” 

“Darkstripe will have to wait.” Spottedleaf replied. “An overworked apprentice helps no one. And speaking of…” Tigerclaw had slipped into the den, with Ravenpaw crouching meekly a tail-length away. 

“There’s something wrong with my apprentice.” The massive tabby growled. There certainly was- though his fur was clean, Ravenpaw was wheezing and reeked of vomit. “He had an unpleasant accident during training today.”

“I can tell.” Spottedleaf mrrow’d. “Has he had anything to drink?”

“Yes. He insisted we stop at a stream.”

“Well he was right. What happened? Did he eat anything rotten?” Spottedleaf asked. Tigerstar shot a glance at Ravenpaw, who shook his head meekly. “Is he stressed?”

“He shouldn’t be.” Tigerclaw snarled. “Our training was no worse than what I went though.” 

“We can’t all be as strong as you, Tigerclaw.” Spottedleaf replied. And Thistleclaw is not warrior to look up to, she thought to herself. “Leave him here. I’ll take care of him.”

“We aren’t done with training.” Tigerclaw added.

“Yes. Yes, you are. Ravenpaw is at his limit. If you push him any harder you’ll kill him.” Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes and walked away. Spottedleaf hated those kinds of cats; those who thought suffering was the purpose of life. They’d push at those weaker than them at scoff at the prospect of helping others. What is the purpose of a clan if not to help the weak? Who would we be if we did not care for our elders, our injured? Spottedleaf shuddered to think what would happen if Tigerclaw was ever placed in charge. 

“Come, Ravenpaw. You just need to clean your teeth and have some rest. Chew on this, it’ll help the taste until you get your appetite back.” Ravenpaw obediently lapped up the leaves and chewed quietly. Spottedleaf watched him patiently. His fur was thin and dull, like he had been licking himself too much, and she noticed his claws were out. 

“Tigerclaw’s training is rough, isn’t it.” She said quietly. Ravenpaw shook, evidently startled, and his eyes turned to face Spottedleaf. “Woah, relax! You’re in a medicine cat den. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Ravenpaw didn’t respond, instead turning his head to the side and avoiding the medicine cat’s gaze.

“Come on, you can talk to me.” Spottedleaf said. “Is it about the battle? I know he was very important to you.” Ravenpaw swallowed the leaves.

“He was going to keep me safe.” Ravenpaw finally mewled. 

“What?” Spottedleaf blinked quickly. “What do you need to be kept safe from?” 

“Can.. can I talk to you alone?” The black-furred apprentice flicked his tail towards Runningwind and Dustpelt, who were clearly trying to not look like they were listening in. Spottedleaf was not a lover of secrets, but she wanted to hear what the apprentice had to say. 

“Sure.” She padded outside, waving to Ravenpaw with her tail. The two small cats walked silently to a small clearing a few foxlengths away from the camp. Spottedleaf saw Tigerclaw staring at them, but paid him no mind. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Spottedleaf asked. As soon as she did, words spilled out of Ravenpaw’s mouth. 

“Tigerclaw was the one who killed Redtail, not Oakheart. Tigerclaw did it. I think he knows I did it. I told Firepaw about it and he said he was going to help but then he died! And now Graypaw doesn’t believe me and I think Tigerclaw is trying to kill meee...” With a final wail Ravenpaw tucked his face down and wrapped his tail around his legs. “You don’t believe me, do you.”

Spottedleaf was reeling. Tigerclaw kill Redtail? Redtail was Spottedleaf’s bother, born under a different name and raised as a she-cat before he took his Warrior title and eventually became deputy. They had been close, and his death was still raw to her. If it had been Tigerclaw, her own clanmate, who had killed him… her fur bristled and her claws flexed. 

“Spottedleaf?” Ravenpaw asked. The medicine cat was pulled back to the situation at hand. 

“That is… a serious accusation, Ravenpaw.” She said with deliberation.

“So you don’t believe me.”

“If Tigerclaw killed Redtail, then how did Oakheart die? Did Tigerclaw kill him too?”

“So you don't believe me.”

“I need to understand what happened, Ravenpaw.”

“It was a rockfall. Redtail and Oakheart were fighting, and they knocked over some rocks. Redtail was fast and made it away. Oakheart didn’t.” Ravenpaw said with confidence. Spottedleaf felt a glimmer of pride for her brother; he was always fast, always aware.

“I see. This should be investigated further. But in the meantime, I think you should stop being Tigerclaw’s apprentice.” Ravenpaw’s ears perked up, then drooped back down.

“Does that mean I’ll have to postpone my warrior training?” Spottedleaf couldn’t help but smile a little. Even with his anxiety he was still an apprentice. 

“Maybe Bluestar or Mousefur can help you. Or Lionheart, StarClan knows he’s going to keep moving around. Besides, you’re almost a warrior by now, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, I am.”

“Now, Tigerclaw just noticed the two of us walk away together. If it is as you say, he probably suspects that you just told me.”

“He saw us?” Ravenpaw yelled a little too loudly. 

“Yes.” Spottedleaf answered. “Fortunately we have a convenient excuse to be here.”

“We do?” 

“Yes. Open wide and get ready to drink some more water, you really were not supposed to swallow those leaves.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spottedleaf leaves for the Moonstone

It was the day of the half moon. Spottedleaf gathered up her traveling herbs and cleaned herself to meet to other medicine cats. She knew it didn’t matter, but she always tried to look her best for StarClan when she traveled to the Moonstone. She needed to commune with StarClan, to find out what the prophecy meant now that Firepaw was dead. She wanted to corroborate Ravenpaw’s story with Mudfur, the RiverClan medicine cat. There was something else she wanted to do, too.

“Yellowfang!” She mewed. “How are you?” Yellowfang had been ShadowClan’s old medicine cat, but for circumstances unknown to Spottedleaf, she had been exiled. Firepaw found her and brought her into ThunderClan. Technically, she was still the clan’s prisoner, but she had been helping around the camp and was more like a new member. She had been close to Firepaw, though, and Spottedleaf wondered how she was taking the apprentice’s death. Yellowfang had always been standoffish, even when Spottedleaf knew her as a medicine cat, and she didn’t expect to get anywhere simply asking for the older cat’s feelings.

Yellowfang gave a nonverbal mewl. It was welcoming enough. 

“We both know what tonight is. I expect to meet with Runningnose, do you want me to tell him anything?” Runningnose had been Yellowfang’s old apprentice, and Spottedleaf assumed he would be the new ShadowClan medicine cat in her absence. As medicine cats were not allowed to take mates or have kits, a medicine cat’s apprentice is the closest thing they may come to a kit of their own. Spottedleaf assumed Runningnose would be special to the old gray cat.

Sure enough, at the sound of her old apprentice’s name, Yellowfang’s ears perked up. “Runningnose? Yes, Runningnose.” A shiver ran down Spottedleaf’s spine. Yellowfang had always been sharp witted and thoughtful, but now she seemed distracted, not all there. “Tell him… tell him I’m here. Tell him I am safe with Thunderclan. I don’t want him to worry.” 

“Of course.” Spottedleaf said comfortingly. She started to walk away, then paused. “Yellowfang, what season is it?” 

“Do you have worms in your eyes? It’s greenleaf.” Yellowfang snapped. Spottedleaf felt her fur relax on her back. It was, indeed, greenleaf, and Yellowfang still had the sharpness to her tongue. She wasn’t all gone, at least not yet.

“Thank you, Yellowfang.” replied Spottedleaf. “If Runningnose wants to tell you anything, I’ll be sure to get back to you.” Yellowfang did not reply and merely went back to sunning herself. 

Spottedleaf returned to her den. To her surprise, she saw Bluestar sitting to the side of the entrance, licking herself patiently.

“Ah, Bluestar! I didn’t expect to see you here. Do you need anything?”

“Not at all; I am here to tell you that I will be escorting you to the Moonstone.”

“What!?”

“A medicine cat is entitled to an escort if they so desire, right? We both know you are not a fighter, Spottedleaf.”

“I’ve gone without an escort before.” Spottedleaf blurted out.

“Oh? Are you turning down my offer?” Bluestar stood up. 

“No!” Spottedleaf said quickly. “Of course not!” 

“Good. Are you ready to begin traveling?”

—

Spottedleaf simply couldn’t have turned down Bluestar’s offer, but as she sat waiting under the great rock at Fourtrees she began to understand how hard it would be to socialize with the other medicine cats when her Leader was standing a few pawsteps away. If Bluestar was concerned, she didn’t show it; the older she-cat licked her paws calmly a comfortable distance from Spottedleaf. 

“Is there a problem, Spottedleaf?” Bluestar asked sincerely. 

“I don’t know how the other medicine cats will react to a clan leader…” Spottedleaf was honest. 

“Hm, that’s fair. Do you want me to follow you a few steps back?” 

“That would make it even worse…” Spottedleaf mewed. 

“Spottedleaf!” Both cats heard a sharp mew. Mudfur, the RiverClan medicine cat, had entered the clearing, with a plump brown tabby following her. Both cats noticed Bluestar and froze in place. 

“My clanmate will be accompanying me to the Moonstone tonight.” Spottedleaf said sheepishly. 

“Of course.” replied Mudfur. “I brought Greenflower, with WindClan gone it seems foolish to travel alone.” There was an unspoken implication; that ShadowClan had cast aside the Warrior Code, and that they couldn’t be trusted. Spottedleaf was relieved that Mudfur had taken it in stride, but she could sense the cat’s unease around Bluestar. 

“Yes, I felt the same way.” Spottedleaf lied casually- she had had no intention of bringing along an escort. She regretted the formalities, but such was the way of dealing with other clans. She walked over to Mudfur and the two cats shared tongues for a moment. 

“Mudfur, can I ask you an odd question?” Spottedleaf whispered. 

“You can ask, but I can’t promise an answer.” The older cat replied.

“Do you know how Oakheart died?” She asked brazenly. Mudfur’s eyes open wide, and he stopped licking. Spottedleaf cursed inwardly; had she made a mistake?

“It was a rockfall.” Mudfur replied, after a moment.

“A tragedy our clan feels sympathy for. Thank you for the information.” She said earnestly. Mudfur simply nodded and turned to face the two other she-cats, who were standing at an uncomfortable distance. 

“We should head out through WindClan territory now. Keep an eye out for Runningnose, he shouldn’t be trying to hide himself.” Spottedleaf was thankful for the change in subject, and hoped Mudfur would have the decency not to investigate her question further. 

\---

Travel was easy- the air was warm, but not hot, and the occasional breeze ruffled Spottedleaf’s fur and kept her from getting too warm. The medicine cat always felt a little uncomfortable traveling through WindClan’s territory- she was used to the cover of trees. So much open space made her nervous. 

To her side, Mudfur kept pace with the ThunderClan medicine cat. They were silent, not out of worry, but because they felt no need to talk. The shared experience of StarClan’s gift meant Spottedleaf could intuit Mudclaw’s thoughts, and her trust in the large, experienced tom gave her a sense of safety despite their different clans. 

Following a dozen paces behind the two was Greenflower and Bluestar. The two she-cats seemed to have hit it off, socially- they were chatting quietly, though Spottedleaf couldn’t make out anything they were saying. She could, nonetheless, hear the sense of kindness and interest Bluestar shared with queens and apprentices in her leader’s voice. She admired how easily her leader could get to know someone, could make conversation with a cat she just met. Such social tact was beyond Spottedleaf. 

“What do you think they’re talking about?” She asked Mudfur.

“Don’t know.” Mudfur answered. “Greenflower has been a queen most of her life.” Spottedleaf remembered hearing that Bluestar had lost her only litter. It struck her that it must be hard to talk to queens, yet she checked in on ThunderClan’s nursery regularly. 

“Ah, Bluestar has a way with queens.” She said. Spottedleaf didn’t know if Mudfur was aware of Bluestar’s lost kits, and she knew it wasn’t her place to share. Mudfur gave a soft chuckle.

“Sometimes it feels like I have to pull Crookedstar out of the nursery to get my work done there. He’s always talking with the queens, and he takes up quite a bit of space.” He said warmly. Spottedleaf couldn’t help but purr in amusement at the concept of RiverClan’s fearsome leader play fighting with kittens. Before she could give her own anecdotes, Mudfur stopped, his tail standing at attention. 

“I see someone.” He said, his voice shifting from conversation to combat. Spottedleaf felt a chill- this was a warrior’s stance, something alien to her. She remembered Mudfur had been a warrior before he heard the call of StarClan, and seeing him like this she didn’t doubt it. Spottedleaf crouched down, letting Mudfur handle this. He stood up on his hind legs and shouted. 

“We are medicine cats making our moon-called pilgrimage to the Moonstone! Who goes there?” He shouted commandingly. Spottedleaf was glad he was on her side. She heard a squeaky voice a few foxleaps ahead of the party. 

“It’s me, Runningnose! I have a companion with me, don’t be alarmed!” Spottedleaf and Mudfur relaxed as Runningnose ran to meet up with them. A few paces behind him was a pale tabby tom with a forepaw bent backwards like he was walking on his knuckle.

“Is that Pepperpaw?” Spottedleaf said. She had heard about the malformed cat from Runningnose, and how the ShadowClan medicine cat had pushed to have him train as a warrior. 

“It’s Peppertail, actually!” The young cat said with pride. Runningnose nodded. 

“He was given a warrior name by Raggedstar a season ago.” Runningnose said with some pride. 

“Oh that’s wonderful!” Spottedleaf purred. She noticed that a whiff of fresh rabbit smell followed the two cats, but elected not to bring it up. “We should get a move on, it’s past sundown and the moon will hit its peak soon.” Spottedleaf paced ahead, walking away from the rabbit scent. She noticed Runningnose following in her footsteps. Mudfur and Pepperclaw followed, and she could hear Bluestar and Greenflower following them. Despite everything, Spottedleaf was confident they’d make it to the Moonstone by sundown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionheart spends some time in camp.

“Hello, Yellowfang.” Lionheart said patiently, dropping a mouse at the old cat’s paws. After Firepaw’s death he had silently taken the responsibility of feeding and caring for the exiled medicine cat- it was the least Lionheart could do. He sat down next to her at a respectful distance. Yellowfang bit into the mouse and chewed quietly, not looking at the golden cat beside her, but not turning away. 

“Have you talked with Spottedleaf lately? You two must know each other, both being medicine cats.” Lionheart added hopefully. Yellowfang had been worryingly tight lipped the past few days. 

“She thinks I’m going senile.” The old cat said quietly. She licked the scruff on her chest. 

“I see.” Lionheart replied. He felt unable to help, lost and woefully out of his area of expertise. “And how do you feel?”

“I’m fine.” Yellowfang snapped. Lionheart flinched. He stood up and gave the frail old she-cat a lick.

“If you say so. You are a medicine cat, and I trust your judgment.” He said. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

He paced towards the apprentice’s den. He had let Graypaw take a break from his training since Firepaw died and he wanted to check in on his apprentice. Graypaw was sitting quietly in front of the den while Sandpaw and Dustpaw shared a rabbit. 

“Good evening, Graypaw.” Lionheart sat himself next to the young cat. “Do you feel like talking today?” Graypaw shook his head. “You know if you don’t get back on your warrior training, Sandpaw and Dustpaw are going to have their ceremony before you.” He teased. Graypaw turned his head away. Lionheart licked his nose and smacked his lips.

“Alright Graypaw, I’ll leave you for tonight.”

“Wait.” Graypaw mewled. Lionheart stopped. “He… he really killed Firepaw, didn’t he? Clawface, I mean.” Lionheart recalled how his apprentice used to look up to the ShadowClan warrior. 

“Yes, he did. Sometimes cats aren’t who we want them to be.” His tail drooped.

“I think I’m going to start warrior training again tomorrow.” Graypaw said with some confidence. Lionheart smiled.

“I look forward to it.”

With that he shook himself off an plodded his way to the warrior’s den. It was sundown, time for grooming and sharing gossip. The air had a comforting warmth, like a mother’s belly, and a weak breeze kissed Lionheart’s fur and kept the air moving. As he made his way towards the hollow, he thought he heard someone mention Yellowfang’s name. He paused. Espionage, he thought, was generally beneath him, but at the same time, he wanted to hear what some of the other warriors thought of the old medicine cat, especially when they thought the clan deputy wasn’t listening. 

“I’m just saying, she’s eating from our forest, she’s living in our camp, she’s a waste of our resources at best and a liability at worst.” It was the cool baritone purr of Tigerclaw. “I think we should cast her out and let her take care of herself.”

“Why bother?” This one was the sharp wheeze of Darkstripe. “I say we kill her ourself.”

“No… I don’t think so…” Now Longtail was the one talking. “She’s a fully trained medicine cat, right? And Spottedleaf doesn’t have a successor right now. If something were to happen to her, then, well…”

“Don’t talk like that!” Lionheart was surprised to hear Mousefur snap like that. “Spottedleaf is young! There’s plenty of time for her to take up an apprentice.”

“Firepaw was young.” Tigerclaw stated calmly. 

“He’s right, Mousefur. This is the world we live in. Sometimes cats die.” Longtail said. “A medicine cat is a valuable asset.” Lionheart decided it was time to step in.

“And besides, a ThunderClan cat took her in. It’s our responsibility to keep her alive now.” Longtail and Darkstripe flinched and hid their heads in shame as they realized the deputy had heard them. Tigerstar, however, calmly met Lionheart’s gaze.

“Good evening, Lionheart.” 

“Good evening, Tigerclaw.” Lionheart answered coolly. “It’s a wonderful greenleaf night, it seems a shame to ruin it with such gossip.” The younger warriors nodded obediently. 

“Of course.” Replied Tigerclaw. “We should speak of good news. RiverClan hasn’t been seen in sunningrocks since the battle.” Did he not care about the lives lost? The other cats looked at Tigerclaw, but Lionheart couldn’t read their expressions. Mousefur yawned and closed her eyes. Longtail started licking his flank. Lionheart couldn’t fall asleep. 

Outside, night had fallen. Darkness filled the camp and filtered out its greens and browns and reds, and the cool breeze gained a little bit of bite. Lionheart’s fur bristled in the cold. To his surprise, Goldenflower was outside. She was among the oldest of ThunderClan’s queens and pregnant with a new litter, but most relevantly she was Lionheart’s only sister. 

“Lionheart! I’ve been looking for you.” She purred.

“Good evening, Goldenflower.” He said.

“Oh, don’t give me that curt little greeting.” She smiled. Lionheart sighed. “I see you bouncing around camp like a caught mouse, trying to take care of everyone else.” She rubbed her side against Lionheart’s. “You need to remember to take care of yourself!” 

“I’m the deputy. I need to take care of everyone.”

“No, that’s Spottedleaf’s job.” 

“She’s at the Moonstone with Bluestar.” Lionheart muttered.

“And how would Bluestar feel if her deputy ran himself ragged parenting a bunch of full grown warriors?” She nuzzled his neck and purred. Lionheart sighed. She smelled like milk and Speckletail, their mother. “Come, sleep in the nursery with me and Speckletail for the night. Like when we were kits.” 

Lionheart became aware of how tired he was and how heavy the day felt. He had been trying so hard to follow in young Redtail’s footsteps, to keep the clan together in this trying time. He hadn’t had a good night’s rest in moons. He leaned in to his sister and felt the warmth of her body contrasting the cool night air.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
